


Punishment

by sharkby1e



Series: untitled darkmark series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rules, Smut, Submissive Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Dark decides that Mark needs to finally be punished for running his mouth off all the time. Mark finds himself in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: untitled darkmark series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103465
Kudos: 9





	Punishment

Mark had never made Dark truly angry before. Every time he'd seen a flash of anger in those crimson-tinted eyes, he'd backtracked and apologized. Dark was easily offended, though Mark had noticed that he was starting to get used to his jokes. Because of this, Mark never felt truly threatened when Dark was mad with him - and it was starkly clear that Dark knew this. Because the next time fury flashed in Dark's eyes, an apology wasn't enough to get Mark out of punishment.

"Ow!" Mark yelped as Dark grabbed him by his shoulder. "Dark, what the- I apologized, the hell is this?"

"Be quiet," Dark ordered, roughly dragging Mark down the hall towards the bedroom. "You've gone too long without tasting punishment, I don't care how many apologies I get."

"You can't tell me what to do! This is a two-way relationship, Dark!" Mark protested, trying to free himself from the demon's iron grip. Panic started to set in - he thought he could trust Dark, at least enough to have an ongoing sexual relationship with him, but this was not was he was used to by any means.

"It is _not_ a two-way relationship," Dark growled as he threw open the door and tossed Mark to the ground. "I am the dominant and _you_ are my submissive, you will obey my orders or be punished."

Mark scrambled to get back up but ended up on all fours, breathing heavily. He had to admit, Dark was ten times hotter when he was angry, and that was why Mark liked to push his buttons, but he'd never expected Dark to punish him for having a bit of fun before.

"Get on your knees," Dark demanded, slamming the door shut. The room was now in semi-darkness, the only light coming from a dim floor lamp in the corner.

"What the fuck are you going to do?" Mark shot back, clambering to his feet and attempting to put on a brave face.

"Get. On. Your. Knees," Dark took both hands and forced Mark down into a kneeling position. "Now stay there, or I'll be forced to change my punishment to something that'll leave a mark in the morning."

As much as Mark wanted to protest again, the demon practically radiated danger at this point, so he bit his tongue and stayed on his knees. He felt a mixture of emotions, including unbidden arousal, which he didn't want. Dark could do anything to him, being put in such a position of vulnerability shouldn't be making his dick as hard as it was. Mark couldn't see what Dark was doing behind him, even if he turned his head as far as he could, and curiosity dug into him like a sword.

Dark returned and threw something onto the floor in front of Mark, and it took him a moment to figure out what it was. A collar. A collar, like one a dog or an unruly cat would wear. A collar, a physical mark of his submissive nature if he were to wear it.

"Put it on," Dark ordered, his tone offering no further discussion. "You're going to wear that until I can trust you to remember that you belong to me on your own."

Burning with shame under Dark's greedy glare, Mark took the collar from the floor and fastened it around his neck. It bit into his skin and rubbed against him uncomfortably, and he instantly wished nothing more than to take it off. But that would defeat the point, and when a demon that just openly threatened to hurt you offered you an easy way out, you took it.

But Dark wasn't done there. "Get on the bed and close your eyes. There's no more punishment, I promise, just a little something to help you out," Dark's lips drew up into a smirk and Mark felt shivers run down his spine.

Slowly, Mark got to his feet, the uncomfortable presence of the collar making him feel small in front of Dark. He hopped up onto the bed, wincing, lay down on his back, and closed his eyes. It would be over soon, he promised himself. Maybe Dark was just going to fuck him before he left for the night - that was what usually happened.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to," Dark's voice directed in the darkness.

Mark felt Dark remove his pants and underwear, then grab onto Mark's cock. He gasped as Dark started to rub it up and down, fueling the already-burning erection and making his shaft ache. He wanted to open his eyes, but it felt so good that he didn't want Dark to see him watching and stop. Precum dribbled down the side of his dick, and Mark knew at this rate he was going to cum soon.

Then something cold touched the base of his cock and the heat and pressure he felt in his abdomen became ten times stronger. The feeling of Dark's hands disappeared, and his voice rumbled, "Open your eyes, pet."

Mark's eyes fluttered open and he quickly took in the cock ring that Dark had just affixed him with. Between the collar rubbing against his neck and the ring preventing him from releasing his arousal, Mark felt utterly helpless and completely at Dark's mercy... and judging by the possessive look in Dark's eyes, he was enjoying the feeling.

"Dark," Mark gasped, his fingers digging into the bedsheets. "I thought you said the punishment was over."

"You're not being punished, now, are you?" Dark hummed in reply. "I'm simply prolonging your erection. And if I refuse to stop prolonging it until I feel you've been suitably trained... well, that's not technically a punishment, hm?"

"You- you-" but with the pressure building up in his dick, Mark couldn't find the words. "Take it off, Dark. Please."

"Hm... _no,_ " Dark smiled and turned away towards the door. "I think I'll just leave you here... you can't take that off yourself, even if you try, so you'll be stuck trying to cum all night."

"Dark!" Mark scrambled from the bed as best he could as Dark sauntered away, his rock-hard cock making him grit his teeth and hiss. "Wait-"

And Mark found himself back on his knees in front of Dark, this time voluntarily, the need to cum stronger than he'd ever felt it before.

"You don't seem to want me as your dominant anymore," Dark shrugged. "I'll leave you be if that's what you want, Mark."

"What would I have to do to get you to let me cum?" Mark asked through clenched teeth.

"Call me 'master', for starters," Dark turned back towards Mark, clearly amused at the sight of him so desperate, "and beg me to let you cum as a real submissive does. No more of this 'bratty sub' nonsense."

"Okay," Mark breathed, wishing that this whole situation wasn't turning him on as badly as it was. "I can do that."

"'Okay' what?" Dark prompted, bending over slightly to be closer to Mark's level.

"Okay, _master,_ " Mark corrected, and he'd have been lying if he'd said those words didn't send a shiver down his spine. "I'll do what you ask of me, _master._ "

"Good," Dark replied smugly. "I also want you to suck my dick, pet."

Mark gulped. He'd serviced Dark in that way before, but never like this. Never on such terms as these.

"I thought you wanted me to beg, master?" Mark cursed at how quickly he got used to calling Dark his master. It must have been the desire to cum sending clouds to his brain, he told himself, but he knew deep inside that that wasn't true.

"Suck me off first," Dark explained. "Let's see how long you can last before you're too desperate to cum." Dark hadn't stopped grinning since Mark had opened his eyes on the bed, a hungry smile not unlike one a hunter that had finally caught its prey would wear.

"Yes, master," Mark murmured, and he lowered his eyes to Dark's crotch, directly at his eye level. He reached for Dark's fly and unzipped it quickly, not bothering to pull Dark's pants all the way down but simply get them out of the way, then the same with his underpants. At the sight of Dark's cock his own throbbed needily, burning hot with arousal, but Mark kept his hands on Dark's bare hips. _The quicker I start, the quicker I get this over with_ , Mark said to himself, and he took Dark's shaft into his mouth.

The demon groaned as Mark started to caress his length with his tongue and lips, the taste of Dark quickly overwhelming his senses. His own dick was aching, so hard he thought it might explode, and that sense of urgency transferred into rapid sucking of Dark's cock. A strong hand found the back of Mark's head and pushed him further onto Dark until he was literally choking on his length. Mark felt his head start to spin.

Both from a lack of air and a sense of needing to cum _now,_ Mark pulled his mouth off of Dark's dick and gasped for breath. "M-master!" he exclaimed, tipping back onto his back and spreading his legs wide. "Please- I need to cum, please, I'm sorry, I'll obey you without question from now on just- let me cum, please!"

Dark knelt down between Mark's legs and put a hand against the head of his cock. "Every morning you will suck my dick until I wake. You will hold my cock inside you whenever I am working from home, you will fulfil my every desire each night before we go to bed, and you will sleep with my dick filling you up. You will also wear a collar every moment of every day, even out in public, though it will be invisible to all except you and me, and every time you are serving me you must beg before I will cum inside you. Do you understand, pet?"

Mark's mind reeled, and he quickly answered, "Yes, master, I'll do everything you say, master- I need to cum-"

Finally, _finally,_ Dark reached down and removed the ring from Mark's cock. Almost instantly, orgasm ripped through Mark's frame and he moaned with pleasure and release, coating Dark's hand with sticky cum. Seeming finally satisfied, Dark picked up the limp, exhausted submissive and carried him back over to the bed. Mark let out a final weak moan, curled up into a ball, and drifted off into a warm, hazy sleep.


End file.
